Four Corners of The Earth
by Disney Princess 101
Summary: The Sons of Ispwitch now have daughters of their own. The daughters are sent to four corners of the eather that therten their lives.
1. Wake Up Call

Chapter 1: Wake Up Call

A strong wind blew bending the ancient trees outside the home of the Danvers Family.

17 year old Krystal sat at the window seat in her bedroom listening to "King of Light" by Life Support, looking out into the rain drenched night. Her cell phone was beside her on the window sill set on vibrate. Krystal jumped when she felt her cell phone hit her leg.

Pulling her earphones out, she hit talk and brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she asked

"Hey Krys", Roselie Parry's honey sweet, velvety smooth voice replied.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" Krystal questioned softly, turning off her baby blue ipod.

"Um...is this a bad time" asked Rose with concern in her angelic tone. "Cause I can call back later if you want?"

"Nah, I'm just tired. I was up really late last night studying", Krystal yawned.

"Aww...poor muffin", cooed Roselie, trying not to laugh. She was the second worst jokester of the bunch, 16 year old Victoria Garwin - who they all called "Tori" for short - was the worst, always getting on Krystal and Roselie's last nerves.

"Shut up!" Krystal snapped at Rose. "You know that the honours class gets a shit load of homework". Krystal had joined the honours class in her sophomore year at Spencer Academy.

"Whatever", laughed Rose. Her laugh like the tinkling of bells.

"And you're calling me because...?" Krystal asked, leaving space for Rose to answer.

"Oh yeah... right", Rose laughed again. "Have you seen or heard from Tori?"

"Not since swim practise yesterday, why? what's wrong?" Krystal asked in a nervouse voice, swinging her bare feet to the floor.

"Cause i haven't heard from her either and neither has Sabs", Rose replied as she descended the stairs of the Parry Mansion two blocks away from Krystal's house. "She's really freaking out", Rose continued referring to one of their best friends Sabrina Simms.

"What about Reid? has he heard from her?" Krystal asked hopefully, referring to Tori's father.

"No, of course not", growled Rose. "He thinks she's off at LJ's, he didn't believe me when I told him that he was missing. Besides", she added after a pause. "He could care less if she was at home or away, all he wants to do is worry about his new wife and daughter".

"What did he say when you told him that you couldn't find Tori or LJ anywhere?" Krystal asked as she went downstairs to the kitchen like Rose did a minute ago.

"Well", began Rose as she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of brandy. "He said that she'll come back eventually as she always does".

"Rose", Krystal began, but Rose cut her off.

"But this time is different", interupted Rose. "There's something I didn't tell you".

"What is it?" Krystal asked. Her voice full of growing fear.

Rose took a deep breath. "Last night", she drew in another breath. "I saw a darkling, it was in the form of govenor Tancredi's daughter".

"Sara?" Krystal gasped. "She's not dead is she?"

"I didn't think so until i read this mornings paper", replied Rose. "Do you have this mornings paper?" she added.

"Yeah it's here somewhere, hold on a sec". Krystal went rummaging through her dad's old newpaper bin until she found the one with that days date on it, September 24th 2027. She opened it to the obituaries.

"Oh my god!" Krystal exclaimed as she read Sara's obituary. "Michael's gonna freak out when he see's this!"

"You mean if he sees it," Rose replied as she poured herself a glass of brandy.

"What do you mean _if_?" Krystal nervously asked.

"Well he's in prison again, some place down in Panama city. Something something penetentary de Sona," mumbled Rose around the glass of her alcoholic beverage.

Krystal sat down on a stool at the island in the middle of her kitchen, and opened her pink MAC laptop. "I'm searching the prison now", Krystal said, putting her phone on speaker so she could use her two hands.

"Oh crap!" gapped Krystal suddenly.

The glass of brandy froze half way to Rose's lips. "What?" she asked.

"This place is a true hell whole. There's no guards on the inside, just four stationed at lookout towers around the facility. At least one man comes out dead each day".

"So how does that make it a hell whole? sounds great to me!" smirked Rose

"That's just gross Rose!" exclaimed Krystal, crinkling her nose in disgust. There was one thing Krystal just could not get used to, the fact that her best friend of all time... was a vampire.

"Oh come on, you wouldn't think that if you were in my position", retorted Rose, setting down her empty glass and opening her XPS laptop.

"Can we lay off the vampire talk, it's starting to freak me out and i'm home alone!", Krystal shouted into the air.

"Aww...poor muffin, scared dracula's gonna come flying through the window?" Rose laughed out loud.

"No, i'm afraid that _you_ are gonna come flying in thirsty for blood of your best friend." Krystal snapped.

Again Roselie laughed. "Only one problem with that statement Krys... I can't fly, but that would really be cool!"

"Haha... very funny. Can we please get back on topic?" Krystal whined

"Yeah sure, whatever", replied Rose sounding bored. "Where were we?"

"Talking about Sona". Krystal answered.

"Right", said Rose. "Continue".

"Okay. This place is maximum security guarded by the military. No one gets out of there alive. Visitation is through a fence outside the main complex."

"Alrighty then", stated Rose. "Well, I'll see what I can dig up on my own, I'll call you if I find out anything". She hung up her phone before Krystal could say good-bye.

Krystal closed her laptop and went back upstairs to her room to take a shower. She needed some time alone to relax and think about this days events.


	2. Tori Garwin you are now entering Sona

Chapter 2: Tori Garwin you are now entering Sona

When Tori Garwin woke up, the first thing she noticed was the temperature. It was hot, too hot to be her home in Ipswich Massachewsetts. Tori unwillingly opened her eyes only to close them instantly as a torent of harsh sun light hit her face. "Where the hell am I?" wondered Tori as she slowly sat up and reopened her baby blue eyes to take in her surrondings.

Tori slowly got to her feet with a groan. "Sabs?" she called aloud. "Rose? Krys? anyone?" called Tori again, her panic rising.

At that moment, Tori spotted a small green jeep comming down the road towards her.

Tori raised her arms and waved them over her head. The driver of the jeep spotted her and pulled over the shoulder but continued to drive. Only slowing down so it was just noticeable.

"Thank god!" breathed Tori as the driver got out and started to come towards her. "Can you tell me where I am, please?" Tori begged once he came to her.

When the man looked confused, she spoke in the only other language she spoke fluently.

"Puede usted decirme donde estoy sir?" Tori asked again, this time in spanish. "Thank you uncle soother", she thought, thinking about her mother's brother Fernando Sucre, who tought her the language.

The driver looked at her and replied,"si muchacha. Usted es exterior justo de la ciudad de Panama".

Tori gave him one of her winning smiles. "Gracias", she thanked him.

"Puedo preguntar donde usted esta muchacha que va?" the man asked Tori.

"No soy seguro yo acabo de consiguir aqui", Tori replied in fluent spanish.

"Usted tienen gusto de mi de tomarleun ciudad?" the man asked kindly in spanish.

"Satisfaga si", Tori said, quickly pulling her blond hair back into a pony with an elastic she found in her cargo pants pocket.

"Consiga adentro, importe de mi perro en la parte posteriora", he nodded to his green jeep with a mutt in the back seat. The dog poked his head out the window and barked loudly.

"Perro lindo", commented Tori as they got in the jeep and drove away.

The man smiled. "Gracias". He stared at the road for a long moment before asking...

"Cual es su nombre?"

"Tori, Tori Garwin", she said as the mutt stuck his head into the front seat and licked her face.

---------- (Panama City)

"Gracias por el paseo", thanked Tori, closing the passenger side door.

"Su recepcion Tori", the man replied smiling. "Tenga una estancia agradable en Panama".

"Si sir", nodded Tori as the man drove away with his dog looking at her from the back window.

Tori let out a sigh and turned around to be face to face with the Panama police force.

"Hola los oficiales, puedo ayudarle?" Tori asked, smiling when she saw their surprised faces.

"Usted esta vinendo con nosotros falta" the cop in front of her replied grimmly. Before she could retort back, she was being dragged across the dusty ground towards a cop car with "Penetentary de Sona" written on the doors.

Before Tori could even think about forming an airball, her world went black.


	3. Inside These Walls

Chapter 3: Inside These Walls

When Tori came to, she felt like she was being watched. Tori groaned as her head started to throb.

"I think she's starting to come to", said a man's voice with a very heavy Austrailian acsent. Tori slowly opened her eyes to see two men starring down at her. She was lying on the concrete floor of the prison the two men shared.

"Where am I?" demanded Tori, slowly sitting up and rubbing the back of her head.

The taller of the two men crouched down beside her, he had pale brownish/green eyes and black hair cut to an extremely short length. "How old are you?" he asked, completely ignoring Tori's question.

"Sixteen", Tori replied as the other man helped her up. The second man, the Aussie, had short and messy dark brown hair with blue eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" the Aussie asked, eying Tori worriedly from head to toe.

"I have no clue", she replied. "I woke up in a field, and a man drove me to town where I got arrested and knocked out. Then I woke up in here".

The younger looking man nodded as he stood up. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Tori, Tori Garwin", she replied shaking each of their hands.

"Well, my name's James Whistler, but _please_ call me Whistler", the Aussie asked as he shook her hand.

Tori turned to look at the other man, she assumed to be American. "Michael", he said simply, shaking her hand as well.

Tori looked at him questionably for a second before a light went off in her head. "Your last name wouldn't happen to be Scofield? would it?" she asked hopefully.

The two cellies exchanged glances. "Yes, why?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm dating your nephew", replied Tori smiling up at him.

Michael's eyes grew wide with surprise. "You mean LJ?" he questioned her.

"The one and only", she answered happily. "He's told me a lot about you yah know".

"Did he now?" Michael replied. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"Only that your an ex structural engineire and that you helped to build Fox River State Penitentary". She glanced at Whistler, he looked really confused.

"That's the prison he broke himself and seven others out of", she informed Whistler, who simply nodded as the confusion on his face disappeared.

"So Tori", Michael started, sitting down on his cot. "Since you are the only girl in here, a lot of guys are going to want to get their hands on you". That made Tori blush a dark shade of red. "I think that you're going to have to start acting differently if you want to survive", he explained as he handed her a navy blue zip up hoodie.

She took it and put it on, zipping it up all the way to her neck, she also put the hood over her head pulling her long blonde hair back into the depths of the hood.

"Deepen your voice", instructed Whistler. After clearing her throat, Tori spoke making sure that she sounded like a man...well, a teenage boy at least, but a man just the same.

"How's that?" Tori asked back in her girl voice. In her thoughts she thanked her desceced biological mother for making her take acting and voice lessons.

"Perfect", replied Michael, putting his hands in his jean pockets. "Now walk like a man", he ordered, his face looking serious, which according to LJ, was normal.

Tori walked from end of the cell to the other, matching a man's stride perfectly. "How do you catch on so quickly?" quiried Whistler.

Tori paused for a moment looking from Michael to Whsitler to Michael again. "Acting lessons", she said finally, jamming her hands into the pockets of Michael's hoodie.

"So what now?" asked Tori, excitedly.

"We go outside and say hello", replied Michael as smirk graced his handsom face, and he left the cell, closely followed by Whistler and Tori.


	4. The Night Walker

Chapter 4: The Nightwalker

"What are we going to do?" Rose Parry asked her friends from where she sat on the couch opposite from Krystal and her boyfriend Chris Halliwell. Henry Fitzroy, Rose's boyfriend, was standing behind her giving her a shoulder rub, and appeared to be completely zoned out.

"Well, I could ask my dad. They might be able to come up with something", Chris suggested, brushing his bangs out of his face for the fifth time that night.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Henry jumped, startled at the noise, but he didn't move from behind the couch.

Rose turned her head to look at Henry. "Aren't you gonna get that?" she asked. Henry looked down at her. His blue gray eyes still lost in thought.

"Yes, of course", he replied gracefully, jumping over the couch and walking over to the doors.

He opened the door a crack. "Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Of course you can Henry, open the damn door!" snapped a woman's voice from the other side of the doors.

"Well Vicky, I kind of have company right now. Could you come back later?" he asked hopefully.

"Ah...no! what kind of company?" she asked, the sarcasmn obviously in her voice.

Henry let out an impatient sigh. "Some friends of mine came over at the last minute", he said simply, turning his head to one side.

"Sure", replied Vicky. "Let me in". With that, she pushed past him and marched into the condo.

"Hi Vicky", said Rose as she jumped to her feet and went over to give her a hug.

"Hi Roselie", replied Vicky, returning the hug. "When did you get her?"

"Like an hour ago...I think?" replied Rose smiling happily. "Oh," she added. "These are my friends Krystal Danvers and Chris Halliwell. Krystal is from Ipswich, and Chris is from San Francisco".

"Hi", said Krystal, getting up to shake Vicky's hand.

"Hi", replied Vicky, taking off her glasses, and shaking Krystal's hand.

"How old are you three", Vicky asked, narrowing her blue eyes and looking from person to person.

"I'm nineteen", said Rose. "Krystal is seventeen and Chris is eighteen". Vicky nodded before turning back to Henry who still stood by the door.

"So Henry, I could use your help for my latest case", informed Vicky, walking over stand in front of the handsom vampire.

Henry sucked in a breath. "Yeah...I'm already working a case of my own Vicky," replied Henry, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why? what is it?" Vicky asked, turning to look at the three teens.

"One of our friends is missing", replied Krystal. "We haven't seen her in two days, neither has anyone else we know".

"Well what do you think happened to her?" Vicky asked, tightening her ponytail.

"We have no idea, that's why we came here", Chris answered. "But I don't see why we can't just go to my dad and my aunts, they can scry for her with the crystal".

"Because Henry knows how to deal with people disappearing", snapped Roselie. "He's delt with multiple missing persons in his five hundred twelve years".

"Wow", said Vicky, "you're older than I thought".

"Well like I said when we first met Vicky", replied Henry. "I use a great moistureiser". The three teenagers started laughing.

"Wow Henry", said Rose, "I haven't heard that one in a long time, you are old".

Henry narrowed his eyes, "I'll show you old", he hissed, starting to walk over to Roselie.

Roselie squealed, but that was the last thing that Krystal heard because the next thing she knew she and Chris were in the attic of the Halliwell manor.

"Why did you that?" Krystal demanded, folding her arms across her chest. Chris smiled and opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when a man with greying dirty blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. The man froze.

"Chris? Krystal? what are you guys doing here?" Leo Wyatt, Chris's father and ex-elder asked.

"Um...um", stammered Chris, looking at Krystal for help.

"Tori's missing and we need Phoebe and Paige to scry for her, Chris can't sense her", Krystal blurted, helping her boyfriend out.

"Why didn't you say so Chris?" Leo asked, walking over the shelf and grabbing the world map, and the crystal. "You should've come to us first".

"Sorry!" Chris and Krystal said together.

Suddenly, blue and white orbs filtered down from the ceiling. There stood Paige Matthews, Phoebe Halliwell, and Cupid (a.k.a Coop) Phoebe's husband.

"What's going on?" asked Paige surprised to see the two teens away from school.

"Who cares!" Phoebe said happily as she went over to give her nephew and his girlfriend big hugs. "I missed you two so much", stated Phoebe, before adding "where are Rose, Tori and Sabrina?" 

"Um...um..." stammered Chris again. Krystal rolled her eyes.

"Rose is in Toronto doing god knows what, Sabrina is at her house, and Tori's...missing", Krystal explained.

"Well did you scry for her yet?" Coop asked, scratching the side of his head.

"That's what we were just about to do", replied Leo, unfolding the map and laying it flat on the table. "Krystal? do you have anything of Tori's?"

"I could go get something", Krystal said. "Give me a lift?" she asked Chris.

"Sure", Chris replied. He grabbed her hand and they orbed out to Tori's bedroom.

A moment later, they were back in the attic and Leo was scrying with Tori's heart pendant that LJ gave her for Christmas last year.

Leo kneeled beside the table. Tori's pendant and the crystal were in the hand he held above the table. Moving his hand so that the crystal swung in a circle around the map. Leo scryed for well over ten minutes before giving up. "Nothing", he said as he stood up and handed Krystal back Tori's pendant. Krystal then put it safely in her purse.

"What do we do now?" asked Chris, looking around at his family.

"I don't know sweetie," said Phoebe, fixing Chris's hair. "I don't know".


End file.
